


Team Building

by dillonmania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comic)
Genre: Flash Rogues, Gen, Humor, Team, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues go hiking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

It was hot, and there were bugs. Stinging bugs, biting bugs, and bugs that flew into their faces.  
“ _What_ are we doing here?!” James wailed as he waved away several incessantly persistent flies.  
“I believe it’s called ‘team-building’,” Roscoe replied testily, with a scowl that could make the Anti-Monitor cringe. The Rogues slogged in single file along a narrow trail, and he brought up the rear.  
“In the fucking _woods_?!” Mark complained. “This is stupid!”  
“It was Sam’s idea,” Len muttered again under his breath. He decidedly did not approve of it.  
“Sam is stupid!”  
“Quit yer bitchin’, you whiny crybabies,” Digger retorted. “It’s about time you pansy city boys got out of that town for once in your lives. They’re just bugs. Now in Oz…that place has _bugs_.”  
“We know. You told us several times,” Roscoe said in a cranky tone.  
“Well if the lot of you had listened, maybe you wouldn’t be complaining so damn much!”

The grim death march continued in silence for several more minutes, and then Hartley abruptly sat down on a log next to the trail. He was breathing fairly heavily, not at all accustomed to doing a lot of walking. The Rathaways did not go on nature hikes.  
“For God’s sake, Mark, can’t you lower the temperature?” he pleaded, which caused Mick to turn around in alarm.  
“Hey, no way, this is perfect!” Mick protested. “Len, tell him it’s perfect.”  
“I agree with Piper,” Len rumbled, as he’d been sweating uncomfortably for hours now and was kicking himself for not sneaking along one of his portable coolant devices. “Mardon..?”  
“I, uh, didn’t bring the wand, guys. Sam said not to, remember?”  
There was a collective groan from half the group.

“I wanna go home,” James whined quietly. He liked fun, and this was not at all fun. It was the complete opposite of fun, and though a relatively peaceful man, he was feeling the urge to slug some or all of his comrades.  
“We _all_ want to go home,” said Roscoe irritably as he too sat down, scratching madly at his many insect bites.  
“Speak for yerselves, mates -- I like it out here. Reminds me of where I grew up,” Digger replied with some wistfulness. A North American forest wasn’t really anything like the Outback, but at least it was quiet and lacked cement.  
“I don’t even get the point of this; it’s not like this is bringing us closer or anything,” Hartley mused. “All we’re doing is complaining.”  
“Maybe we’re complaining…together?” Mick suggested brightly, though everyone glared at him. This was why he didn’t talk much.

“Sam’s fault,” Len reminded everyone for perhaps the fourth time, and Roscoe swiveled his head around to survey the entire group.  
“Sam is not here.”  
“Whaddya mean he’s not here?” Len demanded, and then everyone noticed it for themselves. A chattering of outrage ensued.  
“Where the fuck did he go?!”  
“He musta gotten lost!”  
“Maybe he fell into the lake!”  
“Gonna freeze his shiny ass…”

“Guys…” Mark announced, having dug into his backpack in search of water and discovered a note. He read it aloud:  
 _Fellas, you’ll have to make your own way back. I’ve left early to loot your stashes! --Sam_  
There was an unusual silence as the group pondered this information, soon broken by Roscoe.  
“How many people disobeyed his orders and actually packed some equipment?”  
“I brought a pitch pipe…” Hartley answered, and Roscoe pulled out a few small tops that had been easy to conceal, none of which would help in this situation. Otherwise, there was more silence.  
“All right, we start walking back the way we came,” Len said with some resignation, so the group turned around and began the long trek home.


End file.
